1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an X-ray analyzer, which is capable of detecting harmful substances and the like to be used for screening a product and the like or for measuring the thickness of a target such as a plating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray fluorescence analysis is used by irradiating X-rays emitted from an X-ray source to a sample, obtaining a spectrum from energy by an X-ray detection device detecting X-ray fluorescence which corresponds to a characteristic X-ray emitted from the sample, and performing qualitative analysis, quantitative analysis, or measurement of a film thickness. In this X-ray fluorescence analysis, the sample is not destroyed and is analyzed rapidly, and thus this X-ray fluorescence analysis is widely used in a process-quality control and the like. Recently, high accuracy and high sensitivity are promoted to allow a small amount to be measured and particularly, spread use is expected as an analysis method of detecting harmful substances included in a material, a compound electronic component, or the like.
In an apparatus of performing this X-ray fluorescence analysis, a sample being a measuring target is required to be aligned to an irradiation position (position in a horizontal direction) of a primary X-ray applied onto a sample and a focal position (position in a height direction). In the related art, as position adjustment in the horizontal direction, for example, JP-A-2007-292476 discloses a method of setting the irradiation position of the primary X-ray and a sample observation position (for example, the center of a sample observation image obtained by a CCD camera) to be matched with each other. JP-A-2006-329944 discloses a method of irradiating the irradiation position of the primary X-ray with a laser beam and thus confirming a measurement position by directly performing viewing or using a sample observation image.
JP-A-H05-118999 discloses a method in which a distance between the irradiation position of the primary X-ray and the sample observation position (for example, the center of the sample observation image) is stored or measured in advance, the sample is disposed at a measurement position in the observation image, and then the sample is moved by the distance stored or measured in advance to the irradiation position of the primary X-ray.
As position adjustment in height direction, for example, JPA-2006-329944 discloses a method of setting the focal position (height position) of the primary X-ray and a focus in the sample observation image to be matched with each other. In addition, JP-A-2006-329944 discloses a method of emitting a laser beam from an inclination of the sample and setting the height position and the focal position of the primary X-ray to be matched with each other, the height position at which the center of the sample observation image or a designated position is irradiated with a laser beam. In other words, a method of moving the sample to the focal position of the X-rays by adjusting the height of the sample such that a laser beam is applied at the center of the sample observation image or the designated position.
US 2010/046701 A1 discloses a method in which the distance between the focal position of the primary X-ray and the height position (a position at which a laser beam emitted from the inclination is applied onto the center of the sample observation image or a focal position of the sample observation image) is stored or measured in advance, the height position is designated in the sample observation image by using the above-described method, the sample is set to be the height position designated by using the sample observation image and then the sample is moved by the distance measured in advance, and thus the sample is moved to the focal position of the primary X-ray.
JP-A-2011-047898 discloses a method of a laser displacement meter or the like measuring the height of an application point of the primary X-ray.
The technologies in the related art may have the following problems.
That is, in the technologies of the related art, it is sometimes difficult for an operator to discriminate whether a height position of the sample is near or far compared to a focal position of the primary X-ray, with direct viewing when a sample is disposed on a sample stage. For this reason, it may be necessary that a sample observation image is viewed through a CCD camera or the like, in order to perform the discrimination and operability is degraded. In using a laser beam, when a height is shifted to the extent that a laser beam does not enter into the sample observation image, when a focus is largely shifted, or the like, rough adjustment of the height may be required. However, there may also be a case where it is difficult for the operator to discriminate whether the height position of the sample is near or far, when the rough adjustment of the height is performed.